


A Particularly Hot Summer

by BridgetteIrish



Series: Susan Vasquez Needs Love Too [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sort Of, Threesome - F/F/F, freeze breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/pseuds/BridgetteIrish
Summary: From Tumblr prompt: Dealing With a Particularly Hot Summer





	A Particularly Hot Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).



> Damelola helped make my Tumblr theme look AMAZING, so this is a little bit of smutty SuperV fic for her. She sorta requested Kara/Vasquez/Cat, so I hinted at it a little bit. *wink*
> 
> Thanks Lola for helping my incompetent ass finally look legit on Tumblr! I’m very grateful!
> 
> Enjoy

Susan Vasquez had trained herself for working in the heat.  Hours in the oppressive desert sun decked out in kevlar and lycra, gloves and helmet and steel-toed boots.  What she hadn’t counted on was the fire that spewed from the creature’s mouth.  She felt like she was chasing an alien on the surface of the sun.

By the time Supergirl had finally managed to neutralize it and punch it from the sky, Susan felt like she was a rookie again, throwing up on the beach after one too many trips up a sand dune.

As the cleanup crew turned up to take over and Mon-El began hauling the beast back to the DEO by its tail, she tore off her helmet and gloves, sucking in the hot California air and trying to imagine herself onto a Colorado mountaintop.

Her normal breathing techniques weren’t working.  Her breaths became shorter and she felt the blood drain from her face.  She tore off her kevlar vest and dropped her utility belt just before she felt herself falling.

She never hit the ground.  She forced her eyes back open and they met soft, concerned blue.  She could feel they weren’t on solid ground and felt solid strong arms holding her.  “Hey, easy.  I think you overdid it.”

It was usually Susan who let Kara fall asleep in her arms as they watched television or read cheesy romance novels to each other or listened to the waves crash from the balcony when they borrowed Cat’s beach house, but this time it was Susan who smiled into those worried, blue eyes, croaked out a weak, “Kara,” and passed out.

+++++++++++++++

She awoke on a familiar bed, not in the DEO, where normally Alex Danvers would make her spend the night, but in a bright, cool, high-ceilinged bedroom.  The sun was setting through the large French doors and Susan recognized the beach house balcony she’d seen so many times before.  Confused, she sat up and looked around. She could hear the gentle hum of the central air, felt a heavenly breeze from the ceiling fan above and luxuriated for a second in the soft, cool bedding around her.  “Kara?” she called out.

Kara was back in the room in a burst of superspeed.  “Hi.  You’re awake.”

Susan sighed happily.  “Are you a sight for sore eyes.”  Kara climbed into the bed and gathered Susan to her, snuggling them both deeper into silk sheets and down pillows.  It was blessedly cool and she sunk into the comfort.  “I have questions,” she muttered into Kara’s collarbone.

Kara giggled and answered before Susan could ask.

“Alex looked you over, diagnosed you with heat stroke and said you needed water and to cool down.  No reason to keep you at the DEO, so she sent you home with me.  I thought you’d be more comfortable here than in either of our apartments.  I called Cat to make sure it’s ok.  You know she doesn’t mind.”

Kara handed Susan an icy cool water bottle and she drank nearly all of it in one go.  “Mmm.  It’s so cool here.  God, I was hot.”

Kara giggled and nuzzled her ear.  “You’re always hot.”

Susan answered with an eyeroll but gasped in delight as a blast of cool air met her neck.  “Oh, that’s… really nice…”

Kara rolled over, laid Susan against the pillows and smiled wickedly.  “Alex said to keep you cool.  I have some ideas.”

Susan grinned, showing her irresistible dimples and tucked a hand around Kara’s neck, drawing her into a sweet, slow kiss.  Kara’s lips were cool and soft and the sharp iciness of her tongue made Susan whimper helplessly.  Kara drew away and brushed Susan’s bottom lip with her thumb before ducking her head and blowing another blast of gentle, icy air across Susan’s collarbone, where it was exposed by her loose v-neck.  She groaned helplessly.  “God, Kara, you’re like a mirage in the desert.”

Kara bit her lip.  “Oh, I’m very real.  You up for finding out just how real?”

Susan nodded and whipped her t-shirt over her head.

Kara didn’t waste any time.  Miles of golden waves fell across Susan’s body as Kara covered her sternum, then breasts, then belly in soft, cold breaths.  She darted her tongue across every dip and peak and curve available and Susan shivered at each frigid sensation.  

By the time Kara was laying chilled, wintry kisses across knees and up the insides of strong, caramel thighs, Susan was arching off the bed and crying Kara’s name into the ceiling.

And when Susan felt Kara’s frozen tongue dip into her warm center, she came so intensely, she was sure she left scratches in Kara’s bulletproof scalp.  

She caught her breath and felt dizzy again in the best possible way.  Kara laid sweet, chilly kisses up her torso and sipped from Susan’s lips.  She rolled onto her back and drew Susan to her.  She bestowed one final kiss atop her head and used wandering hands to bring Susan’s now chilled skin back to room temperature.  “Better?” she asked breathily.

Susan ran a hand up under Kara’s t-shirt and laid it against her breastbone, where her heroic ‘S’ usually sat.  “You are exquisite, Kara Danvers,” she managed to mumble before falling into an exhausted sleep.

Kara was watching Susan sleep and poking at a mindless game on her phone when she heard the front door open downstairs.  “Kara?  Susie?  Everyone all right?”

Kara smiled and flipped to the text app on her phone.  She sent Cat a quick text to keep her quiet.

_{Hiya, Cat.  Shhhhh.  Susie’s sleeping.}_


End file.
